


Broken railroad at a starry sky

by Artelmartis



Series: Renko and Maribelle suffering collection [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Death, Experimental Style, Groundhog Day, Non-Consensual Groping, Symbolism, Time Loop, Trains, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artelmartis/pseuds/Artelmartis
Summary: Maribel Hearn dies. Over and over again.
Series: Renko and Maribelle suffering collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050863
Kudos: 4





	Broken railroad at a starry sky

_ Where am I? _

An endless sea. A starry sky. A view that continued til the end of time.

In the middle of the ocean, there was a railroad. And in the middle of the railroad, there was a girl. A girl wearing a purple frilly dress and a white frilly hat.

The girl walked through the railroad. She continued to take one step, another. Her expression was a blank stare: she was only interested in moving forward.

That was, until a gigantic train appeared out of nowhere. It rushed through her at max speed, crushing her over it.

The girl was dead.

Or...was she?

Another endless sea. Another starry sky. Another railroad. The same girl stands on the railroad tracks, walks on them until she meets her certain doom.

It happens again.

And again.

And again.

Another endless sea

Another starry sky.

Another railroad.

Another certain death.

The cycle continues over and over again. Like a neverending filmreel that conrinues looping, long after the customers have been gone.

It continues

And continues 

And continues.

All the while things get foggier.

Things get messier.

Memories jumble together like a yarnball. Its hard to determine dreams from reality. It becomes hard to determine right from wrong. It becomes hard to determine love from hate.

Everything becomes harder.

And all the while, a woman from a dimension different from our own watches over her.

Like a guardian angel. Or a demon taunting its latest victim. She watches over her. She taunts. She sneers at every move she makes. Every thing she does.

Humans are amusing, arent they?

They certainly are.

She playfully twirls her umbrella over and over again. Witg each failed attempt to escape the train, she twirls it once more. And with each twirl she comes closer.

Until she is close enough to be near the girl.

Until she is close enough to touch her hair.

And when she does, she caresses it. She gently gives it a few strokes over and over again, as if to reassure her.

She then starts to move her hand lower and lower her body.

Until it reaches her delicate parts.

She takes hold of her parts and squeezes them.She squeezes them over and over. Her expression is a mixture of joy and demented madness.

All the while the girl cries

_ Please, stop _ she sobs.

_ No, I wont. _

_ Why, _ the girl sobs once more. Tears are running through her eyes.

_ Because you want it. _ the woman tautingly whispers.  _ Because we are one and the same. _

Clinging sounds can be heard from the distance.

_ I am thou, thou am I _

They reach closer and closer.

_ I don't want to _

Even closer.

_ Sometimes things dont go your way, my dear. _

And just like that, the train rolls over, crushing them both.

The loop starts all over again.

And it will continue 

For eternity.

Til two become one


End file.
